


Sunshine On A Cloudy Day

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baby [3]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Cooking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daughters, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Femslash, First Christmas, Gay Male Character, Husbands, Kid Fic, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Mpreg, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zac host a Christmas get together with all their family and it's not without it's hecticness thanks to having eight month old Cora in the mix.<br/>[one-shot set in the Having My Baby Universe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine On A Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is one-shot is set eight months after Cora's birth and three months after the end of Having My Baby.  
> This story is a part of my Christmas thank you to my readers. There will be more Christmas stories as the month continues :).
> 
> Prompt Used: Party

Harry groaned to himself as he moved around the kitchen fast or as fast as he could with a fussy eight month old attached to his hip.

"I know Cora bear," Harry muttered to his daughter as he bounced her on his hip. "You want your daddy Zac don't you?" he asked as he turned to kiss her cheek, knowing that he needed to find time to give her a bath before their family showed up for the Christmas dinner that he and Zac had decided to host today.

"Hopefully he'll wake up from his nap soon and come and get you for me," Harry sighed as he went back to working on the foods that he was making. Food that consisted of the main course, the ham as well as sweet potatoes, and some sort of vegan turkey. The vegan turkey was for Nikki and Gemma who were both deciding to give up meats though he really wasn't sure why they had chosen to do it during the holiday season.

Probably to make his life while fixing part of the meal even more of a hell than it would've been. The only good thing was that everyone coming had also offered to make some stuff so Harry wouldn't have to make it all. They all knew with Zac's horrible cooking skills and a baby that Harry's hands would be tied enough as it was.

Cora who had been whimpering softly decided then was a good time to let out a huge whine and Harry rolled his eyes as he went back to bouncing her as well as cooking. "You have to cut me some slack Cora bear," he told her as tried to talk soothingly. "I know I'm not your preferred daddy at the moment because for whatever reason you have decided to like daddy Zac more but you have to be nice to me and not fuss when it's just you and me and I'm trying to do ten million things all at once."

"Or you could just have put her in her walker," Zac's voice spoke from behind Harry and he turned to face his husband, giving him a glare. "That would have saved you some trouble."

"If I had put her in her walker she would have just been all over the place," Harry argued as he dropped his glare before walking over to Zac. "Just like if I had kept her in her playpen she would have continued whining loudly and waking you up from your nap. At least me holding her kept her out of trouble and just let her whimper instead of whine loudly."

Zac laughed at Harry's words before reaching out for Cora, "It's because our Cora bear wanted me," he smirked as he made a face once he had Cora in his arms and the little girl giggled for the first time since she too had been awake from her own nap. "I'm her favorite daddy at the moment and she wanted me."

"Just rub it in," Harry muttered playfully as he leaned in to peck Zac's lips. "Keep rubbing it in and I'll cut you off from kisses..and other stuff."

Pouting playfully Zac sighed, "If you insist," he spoke before looking down at Cora. "You want me to give this munchkin a bath?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Please," Harry grinned a bit glad that Zac had woke when he did. "I'll dress her after and brush her hair since you can never brush it right."

"It's not that I can't," Zac defended as he turned to leave the kitchen. "It's just it's too curly and I suck at brushing curly hair and Cora cries and hates me a little more every time I try to brush her hair which makes it easier for you to become her favorite daddy again."

"Lies," Harry called out teasingly as he went back to the stove to finish his cooking.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Harry who had done all of the cooking smiled as he looked at Cora who was sitting on his lap as he brushed through her hair while she babbled relentlessly about something that obviously had her little brain occupied. 

"Let's hope I did the right thing by having daddy Zac putting stuff out on the table. I mean he can handle that can't he sweetie?" Harry asked not seeing what harm that could cause. Zac had never seen the type to have trouble setting the table and it wouldn't result in a house fire like his cooking could probably do.

Once he had finished going through Cora's hair, Harry stood her up so she was facing him and his green eyes locked with her own, "Aren't you such a pretty girl today my little Cora bear," he smiled as he watched her mimic him and smile back. "All dressed up in a pretty red dress that Grandma Anne bought you and a hair bow from Aunt Natalie. Let's do our best not to tell Aunt Natalie that we only wear hair bows on special occasions and not all the time. It might break her poor southern heart."

"We'll just have to buy hair bows in bulk for her baby when she gives birth next month," Harry nodded as he thought of Natalie who was due around the first of January with her and Taylor's first baby, a baby that they now knew was going to be a girl and one who would probably spend joint time with Taylor and Louis as well as Natalie and Nikki, though Natalie and Nikki had yet to move out of Gemma's place they had already secured their own apartment, ironically in the same building as Gemma.

When Cora babbled more Harry couldn't help but smile even bigger knowing he was thankful to have her and he felt like for now she completed his and Zac's life, though one day he would like to add another baby to the mix when Cora got a bit older anyway.

"Yes, I'm glad you agree with me here on something Cora bear," he chuckled before hearing a distinct word leave her lips during her babbling. The word mama and it was that word that made him freeze because well he and Zac had never prepared for this word, in fact they had all but kept the mama word out of their dictionary except for the few times they teased each other that she'd call one of them mama.

And fucking hell it surely seemed like she had, she had called Harry mama. "Am I your mama?' Harry asked unable to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes when Cora gave him a smile before giggling and squirming to get closer to him. "I'll be your mama but let's not tell daddy Zac you said that okay," he sighed as he pulled Cora into him and closed his eyes as he took in her baby scent. She smelled like the strawberry baby soap that Zac swore he had been conned into buying by Taylor and also faintly of baby powder.

"Don't ever grow up on me little one," Harry muttered out wishing she'd stay his baby forever though he knew deep down she wouldn't. "Don't want you growing up and becoming bratty and with half your gene's being Hanson lord knows that could happen before you're even ten."

"Hey now, I take offense to that," Zac's voice sounded as he came to a stop in the doorway. "I'll have you know I wasn't a brat until I hit twelve."

Harry scrunched up his nose as if he didn't believe Zac, "If you say so," he muttered as he stood from the bed and walked to where his husband was. "Please tell me you're not here to say you broke a dish or something."

"I broke all of them actually," Zac deadpanned laughing when Harry glared. "Actually I'm here to say that Natalie just called and she and Nikki are about twenty minutes away now. They just have to go and pick up your mom at the hotel and then they'll be here."

"Is it bad I'm kind of nervous?" Harry asked watching as Cora reached out for Zac and he handed her over. 

"Nervous?" Zac questioned as he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why in the hell are you nervous?"

Glaring when Zac cursed in front of Cora, Harry crossed his arms, "Watch your mouth in front of the baby," he scolded him before looking away from Zac. "And nervous because we've never really hosted the big Christmas dinner at our house. It's always been at Taylor and Natalie's and your mom is going to be here as well as your sister Avery and what if Avery doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure Avery will like you," Zac smiled as he shook his head. "As for my mom she's coming around slowly. Has been ever since your baby shower. Personally I think we can say it's all Cora's doing. She wants her grandchild so she's trying to accept things and agreeing to be here is a big step. She could've turned down the offer when you asked like Kate did."

"I don't even know why I asked Kate," Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I should have known she'd say no."

"Cause you're too nice for your own good," Zac spoke before leaning in to kiss Harry briefly on the lips. "Now come on, let's get downstairs before Natalie, Nikki, and your mom arrive."

Harry took several deep breaths before finally leading the way downstairs, hoping that tonight went smoothly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac couldn't help but smile as he sat in the living room and watched Avery as she held Cora on her lap, the young child taking an instant liking to her the moment she had walked through the door with the girl she had brought along, a girl named Eleanor and one whom Zac suspected may have been Avery's girlfriend but he didn't dare ask her that yet.

"I should be jealous you know because up until you showed up I was her favorite person here," Zac teased as he watched Avery look up at him and smile. "But you seem to be a natural at that."

"Always wanted a baby," Avery shrugged as she smiled down at Cora when the girl looked up at her wanting her attention again. "Maybe I can take some baby-sitting duties when Eleanor and I move here officially in February though I may have my hands full with baby-sitting then cause Natalie's baby will be here and Kate's pregnant now too."

"Kate's pregnant?" Zac asked a bit surprised by that because Isaac hadn't mentioned that yet at the studio.

Avery nodded her head, "I guess mom forgot to tell you but Kate and Isaac told their respective parents today. She's about three months along though and they just found out two weeks ago."

"Ah," Zac muttered out knowing that made a bit of sense. "Maybe you shouldn't move back here. There seems to be something in the Hanson's water if we're all having babies now."

Scrunching up her nose in distaste at that, Avery shook her head, "Don't think that's possible yet for two women to make a baby together as much as Eleanor and I would love it, though we have talked about getting a surrogate one day down the road," she smiled before blushing.

"So you are dating her?" Zac asked though it was more of a statement. "I figured it as soon as I saw you interacting with her over dinner."

"Yeah," Avery spoke as she smiled more. "I..I haven't told mom and dad yet. I mean they're just now coming around to you and I'm not so sure they'd be accepting of me."

"They seem pretty okay with Taylor and Natalie not being so straight either," Zac shrugged knowing in the end the choice to come out soon was all Avery's. "Maybe they won't be as bad as you expect them to be."

Avery went silent for a bit at that, "Maybe," she finally said right before Cora got fussy and Avery made a face. "I think this one is all for you," she laughed as she handed Cora back over to Zac.

Laughing Zac took Cora from Avery as he stood from the couch, "Did you really have to choose now to get a dirty diaper Cora bear?" he asked as he walked upstairs to go change her in her nursery. "You would choose the time when it's daddy Zac near you huh?" he asked her as he finally made it into her nursery and laid her down on the changing table. "You couldn't wait until it was daddy Harry?"

It was after he had asked that, that through Cora's crying he heard her say the word mama and he froze briefly as a smile made it's way on his lips, "You...you just called me mama," he said feeling a bit giddy at that prospect. "You called me mama," he repeated as he looked down at her. "We better not tell daddy Harry that, it may hurt his big ego slightly."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'm wore out," Harry spoke as he climbed into bed next to Zac that night after having gotten Cora to sleep. "Much like Cora is wore out too."

"So you two just can't handle parties huh?" Zac asked teasingly as he reached out and pulled Harry into him. "Here I thought I was getting old at thirty cause parties wear me out but tonight was a piece of cake and yet my husband who is only twenty-one can't even handle Christmas dinner with everyone over."

Sticking his tongue out Harry nuzzled his head into Zac's neck, "I think it was all the excitement. I'm like Cora, I can't take too much or it wears me out. I may even doze off midway through talking to you."

"Then you're going to hate missing the news I have to tell you," Zac said as he let his fingers run gently up Harry's arm. "Our daughter said her first word today. She called me mama while I was changing her diaper."

"No she didn't," Harry argued as he moved his head to look up at Zac. "She called me mama first after I had brushed her hair and put a hair bow in it. Did you overhear it and decide to make up some lie?"

Zac raised an eyebrow skeptically as he looked at Harry, "Would I lie about that?" he questioned before pausing as if he was thinking of the answer to that. "Okay I would but trust me, she called me mama when I was changing her diaper and I had no clue she had even done the same to you earlier tonight."

Harry pouted lightly at Zac's words before nuzzling his head back into Zac's neck, "Our daughter played us both," he laughed before yawning softly. "She's truly Taylor's niece, learning how to play people for all they're worth."

"Let's never tell Taylor," Zac said as he yawned as well. "It'll make his ego worse and lord knows we don't need that."


End file.
